Wonderful Day Walking My Way
by rain.soaked.hello
Summary: A little Alice and Jasper loving one-shot. This is what happens when worlds collide on a wonderful day in the middle of May. RATED M for strong language and lemony goodness.


**A/N**: I like one-shots probably more than I should. So here I go, trying to channel the cocky bastard version of Jasper just to shake things up. Hell if I didn't enjoy it. What follows this rather pointless A/N is smutty little lemon (or whatever assorted citrus you'd like) giving Alice and Jasper just a little bit of love. I have tried (and failed) to link some pics on my profile, but the site addresses are there if you're really that curious.

I will say that I swear like a sailor and that comes through when I write. It's just a fact of life. So if swearing offends you...**I warned you for the next 4K+ words**.

Word vomit aside...on with the love!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except a dirty mind, overactive imagination and a MacBook.

* * *

_It was a hot, hot day, middle of May,  
Saw my baby walking my way.  
She is the cutest thing I've ever seen.  
She's got the black hair,  
Little black dress and a suit of pair.  
Little hunny she walked up on me,  
We walk, and we talk,  
We don't have no time to stop that day,  
That day was a wonderful day, that day,  
Was the best damn day._

_**Wonderful Day – O.A.R.

* * *

**_

Well. Fuck. Me.

The sway of those hips; the click of those heels; the smile on those lips; the light in those eyes—it was pure, unadulterated, fucking perfection.

Her eyes said sweet and her lips said sass, but her body screamed sex. I heard it loud and clear, calling my name.

She was heart stopping; inducing a level of sexual frustration I didn't even know was possibly reached. That's not a good discovery—it's really fucking devastating actually. My throbbing cock trapped in denim suddenly two sizes too small is a blatant testament to that.

This girl; this walking perfection just kept gliding towards me like she owned the fucking world. I'd swear her feet never touched the ground if it weren't for the sharp clicks of the heels. That was suddenly my new favorite sound.

_Click. _

_Click. _

_Click. _

That was the sound of heaven pouring down.

I stood; slack-jawed and sporting a hard-on like never before and my comprehension to care about it just didn't exist. I had tunnel vision for the girl in the short skirt and tight yellow sweater walking my way.

Her every curve was hugged, leaving little to my imagination. I could now die a happy man—an extremely horny man with a massive throbbing in my dick, but a happy man nonetheless.

And so it went. Monday. Wednesday. Friday. Wash, rinse and repeat.

I trailed this girl like a lovesick puppy. Well, more like horny, lovesick puppy. This was fucked up and fucked up bad. I was Jasper-fucking-Whitlock. I didn't chase girls; they fell to their knees freely before me. Instead I am here, mastering Stalker 101 to tail the breathing manifestation of sex in three-inch heels.

Now it was the middle of May. Six weeks. Six weeks of erotic fantasies staring a nameless, voiceless goddess. I'm not complaining, so don't get me wrong here. I'm just like the next guy who enjoys thinking of a hot piece of ass to help relieve the tension, but the fucking cold showers in the off time are really starting to get old.

She has overtaken my mind, body and soul without so much as acknowledging my existence. Her eyes sparkle in my direction and that fuck-me smile plays on her plump lips as she walks past, but that's it.

Nothing more and at least, thankfully, nothing less.

So here I am. Sitting on the same fucking bench as every other day in the twisted cycle of stalking the embodiment of pure perfection. The rare sunshine is glinting off the benches and warming my face. A smile plays on my lips, knowing that my girl will be coming soon.

That's right—_my_ girl.

Maybe I'm delusional and would be slapped six ways to Sunday because of my possessive confession, but it just felt right. I don't give a damn if I'm right or wrong. She was _my_ girl. She was mine from that very first glimpse. I was one hell of a goner.

This embodiment of fucking perfection took over every thought and every action if I were being honest with myself. I've taken more long showers relieving the hard-on I sported 24/7 because my mind was a one-way train to her then I'd like to admit. I've also taken more cold showers then I'd care to count to ease the throbbing. My dick could only take so much personal handling.

So again, here I sat, soaking up the sun and smiling as the minutes ticked away. Running my hands through the lose curls falling around my face, I closed my eyes to a pretty nice slideshow playing on the back of my lids.

My girl vs. a stripper pole—she was dominating that crude piece of metal, moving like she owned the damn place. Her ass was swaying to a beat I couldn't place, but who was I to care. All I needed was her tiny body scantily clad and twisting around the metal while looking nowhere but into my eyes. _Thank you imagination, you are a godsend._

The telltale clicks of Heaven saved me from drowning in my fantasy. I snapped my head up, scanning the crowd to the left just to glimpse my girl.

The world around me crashed, as my heart plummeted and soared within the same moment. If I ever thought my girl looked like she breathed sex before, it would never compare to now.

Her short, black dress clung to just enough of the curves her pixie form held, showing off her tantalizing collarbones and landing halfway down her toned, ivory thighs. Draped over one shoulder, it billowed and flowed freely, a physical extension of her presence. I'd swear my heart stopped if it weren't thundering in my ears, making every cell of my body vibrate.

The fuck-me shoes she wore didn't help my delicate condition either as she approached. Small and black with the strap wrapping around her delicate ankles, the heels clicking just as I yearned for. That sound was all my dick was waiting for as it pushed tighter against the taut denim. _I swear—Heaven pouring down._

So as much as I was losing my mind and body to my girl's presence, the world crashed upon me. There she was, walking my way with her head thrown back in laughter, eyes twinkling in the sun, her hand tucked in the crook of some guy's arm.

Now I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I'd be damned if I didn't want to rip that fuckers head clear off his shoulders for touching her. That was my girl this bronze-haired ass was holding. _My_ girl.

Tension, frustration and fucking fury tore my eyes from the sickening sight standing fifteen feet from me. Six weeks wasted sitting on this damn bench at the mercy of the changing weather. Six weeks wasted jacking off to thoughts of a girl who happened to be off screwing another guy in her spare time.

Six weeks just fucking wasted.

Now would be a good time to crawl into a hole and die. But I was missing a fucking hole, so that idea was out of the question. Fuck my life. On to my next best solution so I don't look like a complete ass: stay sitting on this cold metal and soak up the sun while trying to not claw my eyes out.

This sucks something fierce. I close my eyes and I see my girl and the bronze pretty boy. I open my eyes and they are still there mocking me in their laughs and fucking smiles. But lesser of two evils is the second hand view from my eyelids.

I stayed like that for I don't know how long. Could have been minutes or hours. I didn't fucking care. I was still down on shit because I just wasted six fucking weeks. Six weeks I could have been chasing tail instead of fantasizing about someone else's goddess.

"Hi," a soft, female voice whispered in my ear, pure and perfect, sending a swarm of butterflies aloft in my stomach. And I don't do butterflies.

A warm breath fanned out over my cheek as my jaw went slack. My eyes were still closed and no matter how much I urged them to open, my brain and body failed to cooperate. Tinkling of bells sounded as a gentle laugh rolled about me.

The tinkling laughter continued causing my body to respond to the simple sound in ways that I could have only ever imagined. I was fucking rock hard in seconds and the tension of my jeans was not a pleasant feeling.

"Are you okay?" the melodic voice whispered again, warming my ear and eliciting a twitch from my overzealous dick. _Down boy, down. _

Brain waves were on my side finally. Prying my eyes open, I was halted by a steely-gray gaze rimmed in thick, black lashes. My heart dropped to the ground. I would have sworn I'd died and was on my way to Heaven or Hell if it weren't for the throbbing rhythm of my now completely aroused cock.

Nothing around me was focused and sounds were just a low buzzing in ringing through my ears. All that existed was my girl, curled up on the cold metal bench next to me, breathing her sweet intoxication over my skin. This moment—so clichéd, but so perfect in its own right.

Who the fuck cares about the bronze-haired ass she was so hands-on with? I sure as hell don't right now. My mind was on a fast track to the pleasures of fantasyland. _Ah, so she has a voice…_

She most definitely has a voice—a voice that would put the purest of bells to shame.

Her smile never left her lips. They were so red and plump and fuck, if I didn't want to devour them. It's not like I hadn't imagined it for the last six weeks in my utterly perfect delusions—her lips molding to mine; hers soft in touch and rough in urgency; hers working to draw the last breath from my lungs.

"I'm Alice," she spoke in a whisper, with that fucking twinkle in her eyes.

So she has a voice _and_ a name.

My mouth snapped open and closed several times, after each failed attempt at using the English language. She froze my mind; made me melt into a puddle of blubbering Jasper goo. This just doesn't happen to me. Where the fuck is the fast-talking, suave bastard that runs off his own arrogance? He really needed to come back…

"And you are…"

"Me," I squeaked out, feverishly trying to bribe the confidence and cocky attitude to return to me.

My girl laughed again, all bells and shit, before biting her lip. I knew she was holding back much more. "Well hi 'Me'. It's nice to mee…"

"Jasper." The word huffed out from my lungs, making me feel more like a dick with each passing minute.

That coy smile was back and my girl's eyes shone with all the confidence and fuck-you attitude her pixie body could hold. Her hand ghosted against my chest and my dick responded in true to form—overzealous, eager and waiting.

"I know."

Fuck. Me.

This girl—my girl—broke me. Two words. Two fucking words and I was gone, flying high. Her voice was soft light velvet and sweet like honey, sending me spiraling down.

"How… how do you know, Alice?" That name, so foreign yet so pure and fitting perfectly with the rolls of my tongue.

She bit her bottom lip again, glancing around at the people passing us by. The world had apparently kept moving, but the moment was lost on us. Barely aware of girls clicking their tongues in disgust and guys groaning their jealousy, my eyes were held by a steely gaze.

Her lip was still caught between her teeth. I would give my left nut to be that lip, resting inside her sweet mouth. "I know more than you think Mr. Whitlock," my girl purred in my ear, never dropping her gaze.

Again, my cock twitched, begging for my girl's sweet seduction. She seemed eager and I'd be more than will to oblige. This revelation was succeeding in boosting my fucking ego and making me one cocky bastard.

"You do now?" I whispered, hovering my lips by her ear. Her pixie body shuddered, brushing her tits across my shoulder.

Fuck me running…

My girl wore a coy grin as she pressed her tits flush against my shoulder. She leaned in, grazing her teeth over my earlobe. "I do."

I gulped. What the fuck else was I supposed to do? This girl—my girl—would be the death of me. I'd be pitching a tent with a rock hard pole if my jeans weren't so damn tight. She's going to make me a card-carrying member of the permanent blue ball club. And fuck…that didn't matter one fucking bit.

_Think fast Jasper, before your dick revolts._ My options were slowly fading away.

I could sit here like a pussy and let my balls start looking like blue kiwis.

I could bend her over the bench and fuck her now, having her scream my name and thrusting into her until she can't walk anymore.

Or I could take her somewhere more comfortable and then fuck her ten ways til Tuesday because let's be honest, I wanted to fuck my girl.

Now I may be hornier than hell, sporting a hard on like never before, but Mama Whitlock raised me right.

So option three it was. It's about as gentlemanly as I get when my cock is like a ticking time bomb. _Tick-fucking-tock._

"So let's go find out what you really know about me."

Before my girl had time to bat those fuck-me lashes, I had her tiny hand in mine pulling her back behind the trees. I know I'm turning in to a damn woman, but her hand fit perfectly in mine.

"So little pixie, impress me with your knowledge," I said, huskier than intended.

We had stopped in a small clearing, covered by a partition of green branches. My girl's hand was still in mine and I couldn't stop the fucking smile plastered to my face. Fuck, I really am turning into a woman.

My girl took a step, closing the distance of our bodies. Per usual, my cock got excited, twitching out a rhythm that's fucking impossible to ignore.

"You, Jasper Whitlock, have been following me," she whispered, pushing her tits roughly against my chest. And fuck me if her nipples weren't standing at attention. Looks like we might just be in the same little predicament here…

"And I've waited long enough. This little game of yours—I. Win."

Her tiny hands cupped my cheeks, roughly dragging my face down to her level. The pixie has strength; I'll give her that. My girl crashed her lips to mine in an urgent assault. Her tiny tongue traced the contour of my lower lips, begging entrance. I obliged, knowing full well that any man in my situation would cave the same. Our tongues moved against the other in an all out war of lust and raw, fucking passion. No one winning and no one losing.

I pulled away having to breathe. I decided this was as good of time as any to clear up some things, since we were regrettably breaking from our lip-lock.

"So what about Bronzie," I asked.

My girl was still pressed flush against me and I felt every erratic beat of her heart against my chest. And fuck me it if wasn't the best feeling in the world.

"Bronzie?" she questioned, looking more confused than she should.

"Need a refresher? The bronze-haired jock you were manhandling in the park."

"Edward!" she squeaked. "That's my brother dumbass!" With that, my girl took a playful swing at my chest, but damn, it kind of hurt.

Brother. Halle-fucking-luiah. Whitlock was still in the game and running the leader board.

"Brother. Good to know. Thought I might have to mess up the pretty competition."

She smiled that fuck-me smile. "Good thing I know I don't have to pick a bitch fight. I'd hate to get dirty." My girl winked those beautiful eyes, tangling her tiny fingers in my hair.

My stomach dropped to the floor because where the fuck else was it supposed to go. She was going to kill me with this seduction. I'm really not sure if my mind or my dick could take much more.

Gulping a mouthful of air, I tried to calm my coursing blood. "Wh-what else do you know about me."

My girl's fingers tangled more into my hair, pulling my face down to hers. Her lips brushed across my parted ones, igniting a fire in my veins. "I know that I'm yours Jasper," she whispered before capturing my awaiting lips with hers.

Our kiss was urgent and powerful. I closed whatever distance was still between us, my throbbing cock rubbing up against my girl's stomach. I was grateful to whatever gods there were for the friction.

I caught my girl's deep moan in my mouth from the contact. Her eyes were open and intently watching me and fuck, if that wasn't the sexiest fucking thing. My girl wanted to watch everything.

One hand untangled from my hair, tracing across my chest and abdomen to where I needed her touch the most.

Fuck. I could already feel her hand stroking me without her even getting there yet.

My girl kept tracing the dips and bumps of my muscles. It was tortuous, but the most perfect form of torture. Her movements were slow and her eyes never left mine. It was like she were looking straight into my soul. I wonder what she saw?

I gasped like a little girl as her warm hand ran over my throbbing length straining below the denim. If she kept doing shit like that, there is no way I was going to last.

No way. No how.

I was losing it and losing it fast.

"You're mine." It wasn't a question. I was being possessive, but apparently not so delusional. She was mine. She said it. I felt it. Mine and _only_ mine.

She moaned out as I cupped her covered tit, kneading the flesh beneath my hand. "I'm yours," she moaned again. "Yours."

Our tongues were still in an all-out war trying to gain dominance over the other. Her mouth was incredibly hot; making me wish my cock was in there fucking her mouth senseless.

"I'm yours Jasper," my girl cooed. "Take me. Fuck me."

Now I wouldn't be a man if I refused my girls request and my cock was flying its flag in approval as well.

Dragging my hands down her tiny body, I cupped her ass, lifting her up. Her legs wrapped tightly around my waist, pressing her hot core over my throbbing cock.

Pure Heaven.

Our lips crashed together again, my girl fisting her hands in my hair, pulling it; and fuck if it wasn't an incredible feeling.

"Baby," I whispered once our lip-lock broke, "tell me what you want me to do." My tongue darted out, taking her earlobe into my mouth. "Tell me now."

"Uh," she whimpered against the corner of my mouth. "Fuck me. Hard. I need you. Here. Now." Her tiny hips rocked against my hold, rubbing her soaked pussy against my still covered cock.

Fuck, these jeans need to go.

My hands found their way under my girl's dress, coming in contact with nothing more than her soaked flesh.

"Mmm, baby. Look what I do to you. You're so fucking wet," I grunted out. "Your juices are all over my fucking hand baby."

My girl whimpered again, thrusting her hips into mine and letting my hand drag itself over her dripping folds.

I dropped my head down, attacking her collarbone with my lips. They were taunting me with their ivory glint from the sun.

My girl's hand drifted between us, tracing every muscle like before until she dipped to the top of my jeans. She stroked the skin right above, sending chills raking through my body, undoing the button in record time and pushing my jeans partway down my hips.

_Sweet relief. _

My aching cock sprung high and hard as my girl pushed my boxers down to meet my jeans. A sly smile ghosted her lips, eyes boring holes into my soul, as she grabbed on to my shaft, running her thumb over the swollen tip.

I hissed. No other utterance could be made as I spiraled towards ecstasy with a simple, fucking touch. "Baby…" I panted. "Baby, I want to be in you so bad. I want to feel your tight pussy stroking my cock. I want you to scream my name as I fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

"Then." _Kiss_. "Fuck." _Kiss._ "Me."

_As you wish baby_. Her hand was still toying with my cock as she teased the tip against her soaked entrance. I thrust into my girl, not being able to control my actions any longer. Our heads both rolled back at the contact.

Fuck. My girl was so tight and hot and wet. The tension was building and I knew I wouldn't last. My fantasies had nothing on the girl riding against my hips.

"Baby, you feel so good. So damn tight," I growled out, sliding an arm around and pinching her covered nipple. "Fuck."

"Mmm," my girl moaned out before nipping at the skin below my ear. "Jasper…uh! Har…harder. Fuck me harder!"

My thrusts increased in tempo, smacking our exposed flesh together. The sound rang out into the clearing and if I thoughts the click of my girl's heels were Heaven, well they had nothing on this.

Her body met each of my thrusts deep inside her. Our lips were still locked together, devouring each other's moans and allowing our tongues to explore the hot caverns of the other. My girl was urgent, pleading me with her actions as she edged closer to her release.

Our pace never slowed, our bodies moving in an erotic rhythm in tune to the erratic beating of our hearts. My girl was close, her walls clamping tighter against the push and pull of my cock rocking inside her. I was inching closer too, barely holding on. But I was making this count. My girl deserved as much.

"Jasper," she breathed out. "Uhhh…I'm so close baby. So close. Ugh."

I leaned her body back slightly, supporting her light weight in my arms, to earn a new angle. All my effort focused on fucking her hard and deep, drawing her over the edge and holding off my own release in the same instance.

My movements proved a fucking success as her walls clamped down, spasming around my cock still sheathed inside her hot pussy and crying out a breathy "Jasper" into my neck. Nothing ever sounded so fucking perfect.

With one last deep thrust, I rocketed over the edge too, flying high above the fucking world. We rode out our highs together, her tight core milking me for all I was worth. That was pure ecstasy. She was my girl, taking all I gave her with her fuck-me smile.

Finally back to earth, I lowered my girl back to the ground, her heels digging into the grass. She made quick work of my pants, pulling my boxers and jeans back to resting on my hips. I returned the favor, smoothing out her dress and righting her dress strap that had fallen low on her shoulder. My hand fell to my side, but not before brushing her perfect tit. Shit like that just couldn't be helped.

My girl gasped, that sly smile plastered to her lips again. She was perfect. This was perfect. I was fucking flying.

I let my hand overtake hers. This—her hand in mine—felt fucking perfect; like mine was meant to cradle hers. I know I sound like a fucking woman, but it's the truth. I swear it up and down and sideways too. Nothing else matters but her, me and this.

"Looks like you know quite a bit about me little one," I whispered, bending down until my lips hovered just above her ear. My girl shivered and sighed, closing her gray eyes and leaning into me. Nothing could feel better.

I winked, gazing down at the most beautiful creature ever created. "Let's get out of here and see what else you know about me."

Fuck. I was one lucky bastard.

* * *

**A/N**: Now I'm not one that's going to beg for reviews, but consider me curious. I like to know what people think.


End file.
